Äîðîãà â àä
by Rendomski
Summary: Îäèí ÷åëîâåê ïûòàåòñÿ ñïàñòè âîëøåáíûé ìèð, íàõîäÿùèéñÿ íà ãðàíè ãèáåëè… Àëüòåðíàòèâíàÿ èñòîðèÿ.


Рената Домбровски

Дорога в ад

Зябко поёжившись, я попытался заслониться от резких порывов ледяного шквала воротником ветровки. Ветровка была единственным недостатком маскировки, но если бы кто и обратил внимание, то очень вряд ли заподозрил бы во мне одного из вождей Повстанцев. 

Очередной порыв обдал меня крупными ледяными каплями. Шива и Кали, ну на фиг им сдалось назначать встречу в «тета-втором»! Ненавижу эту погоду, это чёрно-серое северное море, эти вонючие доки, этот город! Хельсинки, что-то связаное с адом… Точно, _hell_ плюс _sink_, тонуть в аду, город топил меня в аду своей проморзглой весны, неопределённых цветов, унылых трущоб, через которые я пробирался; магглов, казавшихся здесь какими-то особенно серыми и тупыми. Магглы… я почти зарычал от злобы и отчаяния. Впрочем, не зарекаюсь, ни один маггл не сделал для погибели волшебного мира ничего подобного тому, что совершили сами маги. Грехи отцов пали на детей. Отцов…

Так с кого начать список виновников? С Альбуса Дамблдора, добрейшего старикана, который и начал изподтишка всю эту кампанию по объединению магов и магглов? Или с тебя, красавица и умница Лили Эванс, очаровавшей весь волшебный мир («И представляете, Лили Эванс – магглорождённая! Определённо, в этом что-то есть…» - шептались люди). Или с тебя, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, мой отец, мой заклятый враг? 

Я сбавил шаг, когда дорогу пересекла группа подростков, гогочущих что-то на своём языке. Их светлые курносые лица походили на поросячьи. Как я давно никого не убивал...

Разбалованный своими знаменитыми родителями, в особенности мамочкой, Гарри Поттер и сам вырос знаменитостью, причём знаменитостью двух миров: звезда квиддича волшебного мира и блестящий актёр мира магглов, обаявший всех своей застенчивой улыбочкой. Но долго ли коротко, а двойная жизнь Гарри приелась. Обычный человек на его месте бы просто выбрал бы что-то одно; знаменитый Гарри Поттер решил ни больше ни меньше как объединить два мира. 

И его приветствовали, ему рукоплескали, на него божились… Да, разумеется, давно пора! Все люди братья, я обниму маггла! За единство науки и магии! Долой расистов-чистокровных! Так это началось…

А я рос, наблюдая, чем это заканчивается. Изуродованные единороги, убитые нелегальными торговцами их кровью. Оазисы волшебства, превращающиеся в очередное развлечение для туристов. Всё растущее недоверие к обладателем магических способностей. Этично ли, что одни пользуются от рождения недоступными другим способностями? Разумеется, нет! И великий герой и президент Международного Комитета сотрудничества магов и магглов под вспышки фотокамер с обычной обаятельной улыбочкой первым сдаёт свою палочку на хранение в Отдел магических артефактов…

Ему, конечно, простили неожиданно всплывшие факты, что его сын замешан в ряде самых нашумевших преступлений, совершённых магами, не смирившимися с новой политикой и отвергнутыми обществом. Но до конца, отец, тебе не отмыться никогда.

Вначале я пытался восстановить справедливость с кучкой подобных мне сердитых молодых людей. Затем, поняв, что одним террором точно ничего не добьёшся, примкнул к Повстанцам: движению, пытающееся вернуть свободу погибающему волшебному миру. Без особой, правда, на то надежды. Странная собралась тут компания; люди, которых раньше бы ну никак нельзя было бы представить вместе. Чистокровные аристократические семейства, вроде Ноттов и Малфоев; маги, непосредственно пострадавшие от новых порядков, как братья Уизли: Чарли не смирился с уничтожением своих любимых драконов («Я же доказывал этим тупицам, что драконы в неволе не размножаются!»), Фред же превратился просто в одержимого убийцу после гибели своего брата-близнеца Джорджа (Джордж взорвал склад с магической пиротехникой, когда их бизнесс волшебных розыгрышей был признан «опасным для здоровья и жизни и аморальным»); были тут маги, попавшие в немилость, поскольку заранее предвидели опасность нового союза, как гениальная Гермиона Грейнджер. Были здесь даже и магглы, как известный физик-теоретик Сакаев, автор верной, но непопулярной теории магического поля, доказывающей, что для существования волшебного мира необходимы потоки энергии, вырабатывающиеся только при практике магии. Люди, которые постепенно стали для меня семьёй и учителями.

Я поднялся в конспирационную квартиру, служившую одним из тайных убежищ Повстанцев, прошёл через полутёмную гостиную, в которой на всю мощь галдели.трёхмерные голодиджеи и замер на пороге спальни… Впервые при входе на меня не была направлена ни одна палочка. Более того, моего присутствия, казалось, даже не заметили ни невысокий блондин со странным выражением обычно бесстрастного лица, ни рыдающая у него на плече женщина, стянутые в узел каштановые волосы которой уже местами посеребрила седина. Наконец женщина подняла глаза и бросилась ко мне.

«Том…» всхлипнула она, заключая меня в объятья, «Ох, Том…»

Драко Малфой посмотрел куда-то сквозь меня.

«Они использовали термояд против Агарты», только и произнёс он надломленным голосом.

«Значит, это конец», неестественно спокойно прозвучал голос, который по-идее был моим. Мир чинно, словно на эскалаторе, спускался в ад.

***

…Агарта… Древний и таинственный город в сердце Тибета, она открыла свои ворота и стала последним прибежищем для нас в эти суровые годы. Мы отступали, сдавая немногие оставшиеся бастионы волшебства, и только Агарта оставалась неприступной. Последнее прибежище обречённых, последний и мощнейший источник магической энергии…

***

«…кажется, я даже ощущаю, как она истощается… как волшебство уходит из мира…»

«Вздор, Драко, это просто иллюзия!» Мы оба вздрогнули от неожиданности. Просто как-то забылось, что Гермиона неспособна закатывать истерики больше, чем на пять минут, даже по поводу конца света. Отпустив меня, она вытерла глаза, убрала за уши выбившиеся пряди и решительным тоном продолжила:

«Драко, полагаю, пора пустить в дело последний план… тот, что мы обсуждали с Томом… Не с тобой», - последняя фраза предназначалась мне.

«Пора? А не позно ли?» с горьким ехидством спросил Драко.

«Нет», отрезала Гермиона, копаясь в своей сумочке, «именно пора. Вам, мужикам, только дай послать всё к чёрту раньше времени».

«А некоторых всё тянет дать последний шанс…»

Я мысленно выругался, зная к чему идёт дело. Любимая дискуссия могла растянуться на часы. Гермиона долгое время встречалась с моим отцом, и всё не решалась послать его подальше, даже, когда он решил, что для его имиджа будет лучше жениться на простой магглской девушке. Моей матери, то есть…

«Так что за план?» поспешил прервать их я.

«Ты – потому что из нас ты лучше всех подготовлен – отправишься в прошлое и попробуешь всё это предотвратить», Гермиона покосилась на мою отвисшую челюсть. «Ну, да, мы уже много лет рассматривали такую альтернативу. Но возможных последствий не можем просчитать до сих пор. Не исключено, что при такой попытке структура пространственно-временного континиума…»

«Короче, мир полетит к чёрту!» пояснил Драко. «Я выслушиваю это уже лет пять, с тех пор, как они решили техническую сторону проблемы. Но теперь всё летит туда и так, посему, терять нечего».

«Именно», слегка раздосадованная, что ей не дали разойтись, кивнула Гермиона.

Я тупо переваривал свалившиеся на меня сведения.

«Мне надо будет убить отца?» наконец спросил я напрямик. Гермиона покачала головой.

«Я бы тебе не советовала… впрочем даже не знаю, что из этого и получилось бы… Нет, мы решили, что надо действовать глобальней, как-то изменить историю волшебного сообщества в корне. Время истекает», спохватилась она и протянула мне предмет, похожий на песочные часы, заполненные какой-то мутно-жемчужного цвета субстанцией. «Ты знаком с хроноворотами?»

«Так они существуют на самом деле?!» я поднёс артефакт к глазам.

«Осторожней! Да, только министерство предпочло скрыть эту технологию от магглов. Обычно они используются для небольших перемещений, в пределах суток, но этот нам удалось настроить на восемдесят пять лет. (Я присвистнул.) Правда и использовать его удастся только один раз.»

«Почему восемдесят пять?» я никак не мог прийти в себя. «Я-то думал двадцать…тридцать…»

«Самое время действовать», заговорил Драко. «Волна промаггловских настроений после войны с Гриндевальдом как раз схлынет, новая ещё не начнётся; застоявшееся общество ждёт перемен, новых идей. Это твоё время, парень.»

***

Восемдесят пять лет… Что меня там ждёт, кем я стану? Изгнанник из собственного времени? Беженец из кошмарного будущего? Осколок кошмара, выброшенный последней волной волшебства?

«Том? Поторопись, время истекает».

«Конечно. Что тут надо сделать?»

«Погоди ты», Драко передал мне тонкую старую тетрадку. «Самое основное возьми-то. Это дневник Тома Ребуса, школьного товарища ещё моего деда. Ребус погиб во время из одной экспедиций на Тибет, где-то в пятидесятых, но в Агарте мы нашли вот этот его дневник, куда он вложил частичку своей личности. Кадр ещё тот был. Он поможет тебе сориентироваться… на месте… Думаю, ты можешь воспользоваться его личностью, вы даже чем-то похожи».

Я сунул тетрадь в карман. Хоть какая-то иллюзия человеческого общения странно грела душу. Может ещё и не так всё безнадёжно, мы ещё зададим миру жару!

«Я готов», улыбнулся я. «Я справлюсь – а как же иначе? «Чтобы очередной Поттер чего-нибудь да не выкинул», как выражался старик Снейп»

Гермиона заставила себя улыбнуться в ответ.

«_Экстемпоралио_», просто сказала она. «Приложи к хроновороту палочку и произнеси _Экстемпоралио_. Ударение на «ра»».

«Удачи, парень. И нам всем, чёрт возьми, тоже». Мы с Драко обменялись рукопожатием, и он отошёл, полуобняв за плечи Гермиону. Я оставлял их, бросал на произвол судьбы в этом опустошённом мире. Двое старых солдат, у которых не оставалось никого, кроме друг друга. А по большому счёту, давно уже больше никого и не требовалось…

Когда я занёс палочку для заклинания, Драко окликнул меня:

«Том?»

«Да?»

Он криво усмехнулся

«Не женись».

__

Finite Incantatem


End file.
